Dear, I'm Jealous
by Lovara
Summary: Harusnya Kris yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Tao, kekasihnya. Tapi sejak kedatangannya, semua perhatian Tao tercurah padanya. Dia telah membuat Tao berpaling dari Kris. "Sayang, aku cemburu..." Kristao Fanfic. Yaoi. Exo Couple. No Crack. ONESHOOT.


**Dear, I'm Jealous**

**Author: Lovara**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Rate: SU (Semua Umur)**

**Summary: Harusnya Kris yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Tao, kekasihnya. Tapi sejak kedatangannya, semua perhatian Tao tercurah padanya. Dia telah membuat Tao berpaling dari Kris. "Sayang, aku cemburu..."**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Gege, ayo makan dulu"

"Ge, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi"

"Ge, jangan tidur terlalu malam, kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Ge, kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam nanti?"

Itu lah sederet bentuk perhatian Tao pada Kris. Tao selalu memperhatikan secara detail segala sesuatu menyangkut Kris dan Kris merasa senang dengan bentuk perhatian dari kekasih manisnya ini.

Tapi semua berubah sejak kedatangan nya. Malam itu Tao memberitahu akan pulang terlambat, pekerjaan nya sebagai guru disekolah Wushu membuat Tao ekstra kerja keras mengingat beberapa Minggu lagi anak didiknya akan melakukan pertandingan antar kota.

Hujan turun cukup deras saat itu, Kris sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk Tao kalau ia akan menjemputnya. Tapi Tao menolak dengan alasan akan mampir ke suatu tempat. Kris terkejut saat melihat Tao pulang tidak seorang diri. Dan sejak saat itu semua perhatian Tao tercurah padanya.

"Gege, kau lihat kotak makan disini?"

"Ge, bisa kau berikan dia air minum?"

"Maafkan aku Ge, malam ini aku tidak memasak. Aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit"

"Gege ! hati-hati, kau hampir saja menyakitinya"

Kekesalan Kris memuncak saat ia hampir saja mendapatkan 'jatah'nya dan Tao dengan tega menendang adik kecilnya hanya karena lupa memberi dia makan.

Kris menatap sebal Tao yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Tao terus saja memujinya dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya.

"Baby~" panggil Kris datar.

"Iya Ge, ada apa?"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kekasih yang berdiri.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

"Tunggu sebentar Ge, aku harus memastikan dia menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu" tolak Tao semakin membuat Kris kesal.

"Zi Tao sekarang jawab, kau lebih menyayangi dia atau aku?" tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi.

"Mwo? Kenapa Gege menanyakan hal itu? Aku tentu saja menyayangi kalian berdua"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami. Dia atau aku"

"Gege sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu? Tidak biasanya kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini" dengus Tao mulai kesal.

"Sayang, aku cemburu..." ucap Kris pelan dan datar.

Tao terdiam dan mencerna perkataan kekasih tingginya itu.

"Hmph... Hahahaha..."

Suara tawa Tao terdengar memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Gege- kau cemburu padanya? pada seekor anjing?" ujar Tao setelah coba berhenti tertawa.

Ya, memang selama ini Kris cemburu pada seekor anjing jenis Maltese berwarna putih dan menggemaskan. Anjing bertubuh mungil itu terlihat seperti gumpalan kapan jika dilihat sekilas.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Dia selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari mu" Kris mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Gege~ kau terlihat lucu jika sedang kesal" goda Tao.

"Dan namanya Candy Ge, bukan 'Dia' kenapa kau selalu memanggilnya 'Dia'?"

"Karena dia rival ku, aku tidak mau memanggil nama rival ku sendiri" jawab Kris.

**...**

"Setidaknya Tao tidak berselingkuh dengan yeoja atau namja lain" ucap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memberi solusi.

"Itu lebih baik, karena aku bisa menghajar yeoja atau namja itu" sahut Kris.

"Kau tidak coba membuang anjing itu, Hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Dan berakhir Tao akan menghajarku lalu membuang mayatku ke Sungai Han? Tidak terima kasih"

Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa kencang mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Kau takut pada Ukemu sendiri Hyung?" ejek Chen.

"Coba saja kalian punya Uke yang menguasai hampir seluruh jurus bela diri, kalian tidak akan mengejekku seperti ini" balas Kris.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. "Se-sebenarnya aku juga sedikit takut pada Baekhyun. Kalian tahu kan, dia menguasai hapkido sejak kita sekolah dahulu"

Kris mengerti perasaan Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun dan Tao memang namja bertubuh ramping kecuali untuk Tao, dia cukup tinggi. Tapi jangan sekali-kali remehkan kemampuan bela diri mereka, jika kau tidak ingin berakhir dirumah sakit selama sebulan penuh.

"Hahaha... kalian menggelikan sekali" tawa Chen diatas penderitaan Chanyeol dan Kris.

_Drrtt Drrrtt_

Ponsel Chen bergetar. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama seseorang.

**Bebeb Baozi is Calling...**

"Halo saya-"

"KIM JONG DAE ! CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG ATAU KU BABAT HABIS MILIKMU !"

"-ng"

Chen tersenyum kaku setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Haha... aku harus pulang, sepertinya Minnie membutuhkanku" Chen tertawa garing.

Chanyeol dan Kris menatap datar kepergian namja berwajah kotak itu.

"Semoga dia selamat" ucap Kris.

"Siapa? Chen?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Adik kecilnya, semoga tidak di babat habis oleh Xiumin"

"Amin"

Chanyeol mengamini ucapan Kris.

**...**

"Gege, kau sudah pulang?" sambut Tao.

Kris memiliki bisnis kedai sendiri sekarang. Kedai kecil itu ia kelola bersama Chanyeol dan Chen. Sebagai atasan yang baik, Kris selalu datang ke kedainya untuk mengawasi hasil kerja para pegawai. Dan kali ini ia sampai dirumah hampir jam makan malam.

"Kau sudah makan, sayang?" tanya Kris perhatian.

"Setelah memberi makan Candy, aku akan memanaskan makan malam" jawab Tao yang masih asik bermain dengan anjing kecil itu.

"Kau akan sakit jika terlambat makan seperti ini, Tao~"

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Candy Ge, seharian ini aku lelah karena mengajar murid-murid ku"

Kris menghela napasnya pelan, percuma jika ia berdebat dengan Tao sekarang.

"Gege akan mandi sebentar, setelah itu kita makan bersama. Oke?"

"Oke~" jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Candy.

**...**

"Sayang, habiskan dulu makan mu baru kau bermain lagi dengannya"

"Gege~ kau tidak lihat tatapan matanya? dia ingin bermain dengan ku Ge~"

"Setelah kau habiskan makan malam mu, kau bisa bermain dengannya"

Tao terpaksa menuruti perkataan Kris karena Kris menatapnya tajam sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar baby~" bisik Tao pada Candy yang menatapnya dari bawah meja makan.

Kris langsung membereskan bekas makan malam mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Tao langsung bermain bersama Candy didekat ruang Tv.

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

Anjing mungil itu menyalak kencang saat Tao menggodanya dengan mainan berbentuk tulang.

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

Candy berlarian kesana kemari, membuat Tao semakin semangat menggodanya.

**...**

"Wajah mu terlihat kusut, ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan Tao?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Tao, tapi Tao akan pergi untuk mendampingi murid-muridnya selama 2 Minggu"

"Lalu, apa yang kau risaukan? Bukan kah Tao memang sudah sering pergi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Masalahnya adalah dia. Tao meminta ku untuk menjaganya selama ia pergi"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Gumpalan kapas dirumah ku"

"Gumpalan kapas? Candy maksud mu?"

"Siapa lagi yang berbentuk gumpalan kapas dirumah ku?" sungut Kris.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Mungkin ini cara agar kau bisa akrab dengan Candy~"

"Ya-yah kuakui anjing itu memang menggemaskan, tapi bukan berati aku menyukainya" kilah Kris cepat.

"_Kenapa dia jadi Tsundere?"_ batin Chanyeol.

Baru saja Kris akan menghubungi Tao, namja panda itu terlebih dulu mengirimkan pesan padanya.

_**From: Baby Panda :***_

_**Ge, aku baru saja sampai. Mungkin nanti malam aku bisa menelponmu. Jangan lupa beri makan Candy sesuai takaran yang sudah berikan. Bersihkan tempat kotorannya jika sudah dipakai. Ganti handuk nya untuk tidur, handuknya ada di lemari dekat dapur. Oya Ge, kalau kau pulang belikan beberapa vitamin untuk Candy di toko hewan seperti biasa. Katakan pada penjaga tokonya untuk anjing jenis Maltese, jangan sampai salah membeli vitamin. Jaga diri mu baik-baik Ge, aku mencintai mu :* **_

Kris mendengus kesal membaca pesan panjang dari Tao, kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarnya. Candy benar-benar merebut semua perhatian Tao untuk nya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tao?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena raut wajah Kris langsung berubah.

Tidak mau menjelaskan lagi, Kris mengulurkan ponselnya, membiarkan Chanyeol membaca isi pesan dari Tao.

"Buahahaha... Kau kalah dengan seekor anjing !" tawa Chanyeol kencang.

"Berisik !" amuk Kris membanting semua meja. Gak dink.

**...**

Demi keselamatan jiwa dan kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Tao tercinta *eaakk* Kris rela memutar arah sebelum pulang untuk membeli pesanan Tao. Vitamin untuk Candy.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu" seorang yeoja paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Kris.

"Aku mencari vitamin untuk anjing jenis Maltese"

"Vitamin untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Haa?! Memangnya ada berapa jenis vitamin untuk anjing?"

Bibi itu tersenyum ramah. "Ada banyak vitamin. Ada vitamin yang larut dalam air dan vitamin yang larut dalam lemak. Ada 12 macam vitamin untuk anjing. Masing-masing memiliki manfaat nya sendiri"

Kris melongo. Ia tidak menyangka bahkan untuk vitamin hewan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Kris saja yang sangat peduli dengan kesehatannya, hanya mengkonsumsi 2 macam vitamin.

"A-aku beli semua" ujar Kris karena tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana.

"Apa kau tidak sekalian membeli makanannya?"

Kris menatap deretan makanan untuk anjing, melihat komposisi dari makanan anjing itu Kris sempat berpikir untuk mencicipinya.

"_Makanan anjing pun dari daging berkualitas tinggi"___batin Kris.

"Mwo?! Kenapa harga nya lebih mahal dari makanan manusia?" seru Kris saat melihat harganya.

"A-anu bisa anda rekomendasikan makanan untuk anjing jenis Maltese? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal anjing"

Dengan baik bibi itu memilihkan beberapa makanan yang cocok untuk Candy. Bibi itu pun memberikan sedikit potongan harga untuk Kris. Kris menenteng 2 kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar ditangannya.

"_Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan uang ku untuk Gucci daripada untuk makanan hewan seperti ini" _gerutunya kesal.

**...**

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

Candy menyalak kegirangan saat melihat Kris pulang. Ekor mungilnya mengibas kesana kemari.

"Majikanmu tidak ada disini, jadi aku akan mengurusmu sementara waktu. Dan ini bukan berarti kau bukan rivalku lagi, kau tetap rivalku sampai kapan pun"

Mungkin Kris mulai gila.

Sesuai isi pesan Tao, Kris memberi makan Candy tepat setelah ia selesai makan malam. Makan malam sendiri memang tidak mengenakkan, tak ada suara Tao yang menemaninya makan. Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Tao, melihat sudah hampir pukul 10 malam.

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

Candy menghampiri Kris yang asik menonton film. Anjing kecil itu membawa mainan miliknya. Rupanya ia ingin mengajak Kris bermain, sama seperti yang Tao lakukan padanya.

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

Dengan malas, Kris mengambil mainan dari mulut Candy dan melemparnya asal-asalan.

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

Candy sudah kembali lagi.

Kris mengangkat anjing mungil itu dan meletakkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Jangan berisik, aku tidak suka bermain. Tidak seperti Tao"

_Guk..._

"Kau tahu? Aku cemburu padamu?!"

"..."

"Sejak kau datang kemari, kau selalu berhasil merebut perhatian Tao. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Tao itu kekasihku?"

_Guk..._

Candy seolah menjawab perkataan Kris.

"Jangan hanya karena kau lucu dan menggemaskan, maka aku akan mengalah padamu. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tao padamu, kau mengerti itu?" ucap Kris.

Malam itu Candy terus mengikuti Kris kemana pun Kris melangkah, bahkan saat Kris masuk ke dalam kamar pun anjing mungil tetap mengikutinya. Dan dengan seenaknya sendiri, Candy naik ke atas ranjang lalu menyamankan tubuh mungilnya.

"Yah ! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris coba untuk menggendong Candy, namun ia selalu gagal karena tubuh mungil Candy berhasil membuat Kris kewalahan. Merasa usahanya untuk membuat Candy keluar dari kamarnya tidak berhasil, Kris akhirnya membiarkan Candy tidur disampingnya.

**...**

Sudah hampir satu Minggu Tao pergi dan selama itulah, Candy selalu tidur disamping Kris. Seolah menggantikan Tao yang biasa tidur disana. Hari Minggu seperti ini Kris manfaatkan untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah, Chanyeol dan Chen memberitahunya tadi kalau ia tidak perlu pergi ke kedai hari ini.

Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Dengan tidak adanya Tao dirumah otomatis semua pekerjaan dirumah Kris yang melakukan, termasuk mencuci dan menjemur baju.

"Haah~ akhirnya selesai juga" Kris memandang kagum hasil kerja kerasnya selama 1 jam ini.

"Mungkin tidur satu jam akan membuatku segar kembali" gumam Kris.

Seharusnya Kris tidak usah khawatir dengan nasib jemurannya saat cuaca cerah seperti ini. Tapi sekarang cuaca cerah tidaklah menjadi patokan hujan tidak akan turun. Tanpa Kris sadari awan gelap mulai datang.

Candy yang sedang meringkukkan tubuh mungilnya didepan balkon rumah langsung terbangun dan menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

_Guk...Guk...Guk...!_

Suara gonggongannya kali ini lebih keras, ia berusaha membangunkan Kris yang tertidur pulas.

"Hmm... makananmu sudah aku siapkan, jadi jangan ganggu tidur siangku~" gumam Kris mengira Candy sedang meminta jatah makannya.

Tidak mau menyerah. Candy mulai menjilati wajah Kris berharap Kris akan terbangun. Namun nihil, Kris justru menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kesal karena usahanya membangunkan Kris tidak berhasil, Candy akhirnya menggunakan cara terakhir.

Grauk...

"Argh !" teriak Kris kesakitan.

Hidung mancungnya membekas gigitan Candy.

"Yah ! apa yang kau lakukan pada hidungku?!" amuk Kris.

Tidak takut akan amukan Kris, Candy menyalak semakin kencang dan seolah menyuruh Kris untuk menengok ke halaman belakang rumah. Suar rintik hujan yang samar menyadarkan Kris.

"Hujan !" teriaknya histeris.

Untung saja Kris bergerak cepat, pakaian yang baru saja ia cuci tidak sampai basah kembali. Kris kembali mengatur napasnya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan pakaiannya. Ia menatap Candy yang duduk di depannya.

"Hei..."

Candy menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

"Terima kasih. Untung saja kau membangunkanku"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menggigit hidungku" tambahnya kesal.

Candy langsung melompat ke pangkuan Kris dan menjilati tangan Kris.

"Baiklah, aku mengakui kekalahanku. Kau bebas mendapatkan perhatian Tao"

Kris mengelus Candy lembut.

**...**

Hari ini Tao akan kembali ke rumah. Dan sejak pagi Kris sudah membereskan rumah agar terlihat rapi dan wangi.

"Sayang, jangan berdiri disana, kau nanti tersedot vacum cleaner~"

Tenang saja, yang Kris panggil 'sayang' itu bukan selingkuhan Kris. Kris masih cinta sama Tao kok.

_Guk...Guk..._

Candy mengira Kris mengajaknya bermain dengan vacum cleaner, anjing itu menyalak kegirangan saat vacum cleaner mendekatinya. Merasa ini berbahaya, Kris menggendong Candy dan memasukkanya ke dalam kandang.

"Anak manis diam disitu. Aku tidak ingin dihajar Umma mu karena membuat mu tersedot ke dalam vacum cleaner ini"

Sejak Kris mengakui kekalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang Kris mengklaim Candy sebagai anak gadisnya. Bahkan 2 hari yang lalu saat Kris mengajak Candy berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman, jiwa Appanya keluar begitu melihat seekor anjing jantan mendekati Candy.

"Kau ! Jangan dekati Candy, dia masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki kekasih." Kris menggendong Candy untuk menyelamatkannya dari anjing jantan itu. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh.

"Lagipula, kau terlalu tua untuk Candy"

Kembali ke rumah. Candy hanya bisa menatap Kris dari balik kandang miliknya. Ia terus saja menyalak sambil menggoyangkan ekor mungilnya berharap Kris mengeluarkannya dari sana.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu"

Kris langsung meninggalkan Candy sebelum ia terpengaruh dengan tatapan manis yang ia dapatkan.

Saat jam makan siang, Kris baru menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka membereskan rumah akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini.

"Mungkin aku harus memesan makanan" pikirnya.

Setelah memesan makanan, Kris berniat membersihkan diri sekaligus memandikan Candy.

"Ayo anak manis kita mandi, Umma mu akan datang sebentar lagi"

Saat kris berada di dalam kamar mandi bersama Candy, rupanya Tao sudah datang. Untung saja Tao membawa kunci duplikat miliknya.

Ia heran saat melihat rumah yang terasa sepi, biasanya Candy akan menyambutnya atau Kris yang akan langsung memeluknya.

"Apa mereka sedang pergi?" pikir Tao.

Tapi tadi di depan, Tao masih melihat sepatu milik Kris.

"Gege? Candy? Kalian dimana?"

Mendengar suara Tao, Kris langsung menyambar handuk serta menggendong Candy yang masih penuh dengan busa sabun.

"Baby? Kau sudah pulang?"

Tao menatap Kris yang hanya menggunakan handuk pada pinggangnya dan tak lupa Candy yang juga dalam keadaan hampir sama dengan Kris, basah serta penuh busa.

"Huahahaha... A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tao tertawa kencang melihat keduanya.

**...**

Kris sudah berpakaian sekarang dan Tao sedang mengeringkan bulu Candy agar anjing mungil itu tidak sakit nantinya.

"Oya Ge tadi sebelum pulang aku sempat mampir ke toko hewan untuk mengambil ini"

Tao menunjukkan sebuah kertas pada Kris.

"Akta kelahiran Candy?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Aku sempat meminta pemilik toko hewan untuk membuatkan akta kelahiran untuk Candy, jadi sekarang Candy sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga kita" Tao menciumi Candy gemas.

"Tapi, kenapa memakai marga Huang?" tanya Kris.

"Karena aku Appanya, jadi dia memakai marga ku" jawab Tao.

"Tidak bisa. Dia harus memakai marga Wu"

Tao menatap Kris heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku Appanya, sayang~"

Jawaban dari Kris membuat Tao membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Aku Appa dari Candy dan kau Umma dari Candy, oleh karena itu Candy harus mendapat marga Wu" jelas Kris.

"Sejak kapan Gege memanggil namanya?" selidik Tao.

"Yah~ anggap saja banyak hal terjadi pada kami saat kau pergi"

"Candy~ kemari sayang..."

Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya. Candy langsunge melompat dari pangkuan Tao dan duduk dengan manis dipangkuan Kris.

"Waow, aku tidak menyangka Candy akan langsung menghampirimu Ge~" tatap Tao kagum.

Kris tersenyum bangga.

"Kau mandilah dulu, Gege sudah memesakan makan siang kita"

**...**

"Makan yang banyak sayang~" Tao mengamati Candy yang melahap makanannya dengan lahap.

Kris dan Tao sudah menghabiskan makan siang mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, kini mereka berdua bersantai di depan Tv sambil mengawasi 'anak gadis' mereka. Tak sengaja Kris menatap beberapa buah bungkusan besar yang ada di damping sofa.

"Sayang, apa ini bungkusan ini?" tanya Kris.

"Ah~ Aku hampir saja lupa. Aku membeli banyak baju untuk oleh-oleh, buka saja Ge'

Kris membuka bungkusannya cepat, ia penasaran apa saja yang Tao belikan untuknya.

"Sayang, kukira kau salah membeli ukurannya" ucap Kris melihat betapa mungilnya baju yang ada ditangan Kris.

"Tidak salah Ge~ itu memang untuk ukuran anjing jenis Maltese seperti Candy~"

Kris menatap banyaknya bungkusan di depannya, ia curiga semua bungkusan itu adalah oleh-oleh untuk Candy, bukan untuknya.

"I-ini semua untuk candy?"

"Tentu saja, kemarin saat jam bebas aku menemukan toko yang menjualnya karena lucu aku membeli banyak" jelas Tao yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Candy.

"Kau tidak membawakan oleh-oleh untukku?" rajuk Kris.

"Seingat ku aku membelikan untukmu Ge, coba kau buka kantung hitam disana"

Yang Kris dapatkan hanyalah sebuah boxer bergambar naga. Hanya itu saja, sedangkan Candy mendapatkan setidaknya hampir 10 lebih baju.

Dan sekali lagi candy mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Tao.

"_Aku ingin jadi Candy saja~"_ ratap Kris dalam hati.

**END**

**Ada yang baca FF ini? Bosen ya kalau pihak ketiga Kristao manusia terus, kali ini si mungil Candy yang jadi pihak ketiganya *nyengir kuda***

**Sebagian isi FF ini sebenarnya curhatan gw sendiri -_- disaat gw Cuma makan mie instan, anjing peliharaan dirumah makan hati ayam dimasak kecap, kadang suka mikir 'ini siapa yang majikan sebenernya?'**

**Terus pas beli dog food buset harga nya lebih mahal dari cemilan yang biasa gw beli TT_TT**

**Oke lupakan curhatan absurd diatas O_O**

**Oya karena gw ngetiknya masih pake jari dan lepi, gw juga gak bawa palu kemana-mana jangan panggil 'Thor' panggil aja Lia (nama asli) gw 91Line qaqa ^^ mau manggil unnie,noona juga boleh terserah mau manggil apa biar akrab ^^**

**Candy: Guk Guk Guk...**

**Me: iya sama-sama ^^**

**Candy: Guk...?**

**Me: pengen Kris nya lebih nista?**

**Candy: Guk...! **

**Me: oke, ditunggu aja yah ^^**

**Kris: BERISIK ! **

**REVIEW YA JANGAN LUPA :***

**Sekalian yang panjang juga gak apa-apa ^^**


End file.
